Esto no me pertenece
by Onpu Sakakibara
Summary: Después de derrotar al Rey esqueleto, los ciber monos se dan cuenta de que extrañan combatir el mal, así que van en busca de acción pero no esperaban que la jugada del enemigo fuera la de intercambiar sus cuerpos.


_**Hola a todos, este es el primer fic que publico porque por fin me animé xD y nada mejor para iniciar que con el ciber escuadrón :D Además de que no hay muchos y vengo a contribuir. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclamer: SECMH ¡YA! No me pertenecen si no a su autor: Ciro Nieli, únicamente el fic es mio. **_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Shuggazoom, pero desde que las fuerzas del mal del Rey esqueleto habían desaparecido para siempre, todo había estado muy tranquilo, demasiado para los ciber monos que comenzaban a aburrirse y eso los estresaba, por no tener nada mejor que hacer.

-Hey chicos, vayamos por unos helados, hace calor ¿no creen?- Chiro intentaba hacer algo nuevo

-¿Otra vez helados? ¿No tienes nada mejor, chico?- Pero ya nada era nuevo para ellos, que habían hecho de todo para evitar aburrirse

-¡Hey Sprx! Deberías agradecer que Chiro intenta hacer algo-

-Pues debería intentar con otra cosa o ¿es que a ti no te aburre, Nova?

-Sí, pero al menos yo no soy grosera-

-Chicos, calma- Otto intentaba relajar la situación

-¿Calma? Me pides calma cuando estoy tan harto de todo en esta ciudad- Desde que no hubo más batallas no hallaban como desahogar su enojo

-Otto, no los hagas enojar más-

-Pero Gibson, no ves que sólo intento hacer que no peleen-

-No tiene sentido, no te incluyas- Era cierto, últimamente discutían por todo, todos.

-Y ahora solo falta que digas que yo soy el problema.-

-¿Pero qué dices? Intento prevenirte y te enojas- Otra discusión había iniciado

-Bueno, está bien, ya basta-

-Tú no lo entiendes chico, mejor no intervengas-

-Ahora vas a fastidiar a Chiro ¿Eh Gibson?- Y continuó la discusión

Antauri apareció en la sala e intento calmar a los demás pero solo le ignoraban, así que se acerco a la pantalla del ciber robot e hizo que resonara por toda la sala un sonido agudo que termino con las peleas de equipo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Antauri?- Gritaba un aturdido, confundido y medio sordo Chiro

-Sí, sabes, podrías haber avisado- Siguió el mono rojo

-¿Ahora estas de su lado?- continuó Nova

-Oh rayos, ¿Es que ya no se puede hablar con libertad?- La discusión volvió a iniciar y Antauri volvió a usar la misma táctica de antes

-Ya basta, últimamente hemos estado discutiendo por todo, debemos hallar la manera de arreglarlo, somos un escuadrón y esto no debería suceder- Antauri tenía razón

-Para empezar, deberíamos saber qué está ocasionando esto-

-Buena idea, Chiro ¿Alguno de ustedes podría explicar por qué han estado tan irritados?-

-Oh vamos, Antauri, vas a decirme que tú no estás harto de todo esto- últimamente Sprx tenía una actitud insolente- ¿O es acaso que los robots como TÚ no sienten nada?- El escuadrón completo permaneció en silencio un momento, sorprendido, no sabían que decir.

-¡Sprx!¡Retráctate! O si no . . . – Antauri colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Nova, pidiéndole que no hiciera nada

-Es verdad Sprx, dime ¿de qué estas tan harto?- Continuó el mono plateado

- De la tranquilidad, ya nadie nos necesita aquí, yo necesito pelear, como antes, ahora es aburrido que no pase nada- confesó por fin

-Bueno ¿Qué podríamos hacer?- Preguntó Otto

-Se me ocurre algo, Sprx, antes dijiste que estabas harto de esta ciudad ¿no es verdad?, bueno, busquemos otra- Chiro estaba animado

-O mejor otro planeta, será más fácil- sugirió Gibson

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?- Nova también se entusiasmo

-¿Podemos Antauri?- Si bien era cierto que Chiro era el líder, también era un adolecente y aún necesitaba ciertos consejos y permisos del escuadrón, pero sobre todo de Antauri

-Será lo mejor si con eso acaban las discusiones diarias- Respondió el segundo al mando

-¡Sí!- Festejaron los demás

* * *

**_Gracias por leer c:_**

**_Lo siento si es algo corto, pero tan sólo es el inicio. Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo._**

**_Se aceptan sugerencias y criticas de todo tipo, pero no sean crueles xD_**

**_!Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**


End file.
